Lady Project
by Saayaka Rosa
Summary: first fanfic in this fandom :D  alice suka pada OZ. namun sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus SMA. cara terbaik adalah bertanya pada teman Oz yaitu Gilbert ketua komite kedisplinan yang kaku dan hobi bertengkar dengan Alice. namun dibalik sifatnya ternyat GIl


LADY PROJECT

Pandora hearts fanfiction

By

Kei-chan baka usagi

Pandora Hearts

By Jun Mochizuki

Warning:

AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo.

Don't like don't read

Chapter 1 : Secret

"Sudah dengar belum, katanya geng Black Abyss muncul lagi" bisik seorang laki-laki berambut pirang kepada temannya. "Bukannya geng itu sudah lama bubar" jawab si teman dengan acuh sambil menghisap rokok . "Itu rumor. Katanya ketua geng mereka sedang mencari mangsa" balas si pirang sambil merebut bungkus rokok dari temannya.

"Bubar ataupun tidak bubar. Merokok di sekolah sangat dilarang" ucap seorang murid laki-laki yang datang tiba-tiba. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa" teriak kedua orang tadi. Maklum sosok ini datang tiba-tiba sampai langkah kakinya tak terdengar. "Kau Robert dan Dannies dari kelas 2-6. Bersihkan toilet putra pulang sekolah nanti" teriak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ini. "Hei, bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan" sanggah si tertuduh Robert. "Baiklah. Hukuman ditambah bersihkan juga toilet guru pria setelah itu. Apa kau masih mau membantah Ketua Komite Kedisplinan Pandora" balas laki-laki tadi.

"Dasar brengsek si kacamata" teriak mereka berdua. Sementara laki-laki tadi sudah pergi menjauh meninggalkan para korbannya. "Cari mangsa ya. Dasar gossip murahan" gumamnya sambil berjalan mejauh.

Lady Project

"Sial,sial, sial" umpat gadis berambut kepang dua sambil memukul-mukul mejanya. "Alice, hentikan. Kalau meja itu rusak gimana. Apa kau mau ganti rugi" teriak gadis berambut peach kepada gadis yang bernama Alice tadi.

"Sharon. Kenapa kau malah khawatir mejanya bukan aku" balas Alice cemberut. "Satu sekolah juga tahu kali" goda Sharon. "Maksudnya" teriak Alice marah. "Alice, gadis yang kuat" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Oz" sapa sharon. "Yo" balasnya singkat. "Kyaaaaaaaaa" teriak Alice sambil lari keluar dari kelas. "Kenapa dia?" Tanya Oz heran. "Biasa, tadi kami selesai ujian matematika. Dan bisa ditebak kan" balas Sharon. "Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Nanti sore jangan lupa ke ruangan Osis. Acara penyerahan jabatan pengurus" kata Oz. "Thanks Oz, aku hampir lupa. Ga terasa ya kita hampir lulus" jawab Sharon. "Iya, padahal dulu sepertinya baru masuk Pandora Gakuen. Tapi kurang dari 6 bulan lagi kita lulus" kata Oz.

"Kau mau meneruskan kemana?" tanya Sharon sambil membereskan buku pelajaran. "Mungkin fakultas Hukum di Abyss University" jawab Oz. "Lumayan jauh, pindah kota nih" balas Sharon. "Ya, tapi apa boleh buat. Oh ya tolong bilang ke Alice, maaf tadi buat dia kaget" kata Oz. "Oke sir" balas Sharon. "Aku balik ke kelas dulu. Bye" lanjut Oz.

"Kau dengar ucapan Oz tadi kan" goda Sharon yang kini sudah berada didepan kelas 3-3. "Dengar, emang kenapa" jawab Alice cemberut. "Sini ikut aku" kata Sharon sambil menarik Alice pergi.

"Ini sudah tahun ketiga" kata Sharon. "Iya, terus" jawab Alice sambil melanjutkan makannya. "Kau nihil. Sebentar lagi lulus, dan Oz belum tahu perasaanmu" lanjut Sharon. "Bagaimana lagi. Mungkin takdir" jawab Alice. Suasana kantin yang lumayan sepi karena sekarang jam pelajaran sudah dimulai mulai menjasi agak panas.

"Ini bukan takdir. Tapi kau yang ga ada usaha Alice" teriak Sharon mulai kesal. "Gimana lagi aku bukan tipe dia" balas Alice. "Kau kan bisa sedikit berubah" bujuk Sharon. "Dia akan kuliah di kota yang jauh" lanjut Sharon. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" teriak Alice sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Ubahlah sikapmu, dan katakan perasaanmu" kata Sharon. "Bodoh ah, aku pusing' teriak Alice sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang berisi jus mangga.

"Byurrrrr" naas seorang cowok yang lewat dibelakang Alice menjadi korban. "Kau, Alice Baskerville" ucapnya marah sambil membersihkan bajunya. "Maaf" balas Alice. "Kau punya mata kan. Kenapa selalu ceroboh, dan sekarang sudah jam masuk kenapa masih disini" jawab si cowok panjang lebar. "Kami juga akan masuk ke kelas kok. Lagipula Liam sensei bilang dia akan terlambat masuk" bela Sharon.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara dengan kalian" jawabnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatnya yang sempat bergeser gara-gara Alice. "Huhhhh" balas Alice. "Iya, aku malas berbicara dengan gadis bodoh yang selalu mendapat nilai 5 ditiap pelajaran" balas laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ini. "Hei kau, rumput laut sialan. Kalau ini bukan disekolah sudah kupukul kau" teriak Alice.

"Ya, yang kau bisa hanya makan dan berkelahi. Kau tak lebih seperti kelinci. Ya kelinci bodoh" ujarnya santai sambil berjalan menjauh. "RUMPUT LAUT SIALANNNN" teriak Alice menjadi-jadi. "Sudahlah cari masalah dengan Ketua Komite Kedisplinan malah akan berakibat buruk" ujar Sharon menenangkan.

"Gilbert memang begitu. Maklumi saja" lanjut Sharon. "Dasar produk gagal Nightray" ujar Alice. "Produk gagal?" tanya Sharon heran. "Iya, Liat aja si Vincent kelas 2-4. Walau anehnya minta ampun, dia banyak penggemar kan. Si Elliot kelas 1-1 juga, biar terkenal galak tapi penggemarnya tetep aja banyak. Bandingkan dengan kakak tertuanya si rumput laut" balas Alice. "Satupun perempuan ga ada yang mau mendekati" jawab Sharon.

"Kalaupun ada pasti guru" lanjut Sharon. "Iya, bener,huaaaahaaaaahaa" tawa Alice.

Anggapan para siswa terhadap Gilbert adalah kuno, kaku, dan sok rajin. Gilbert Nightray adalah satu-satunya ketua organisasi yang belum diganti dikelas 3 ini. Cowok yang selalu berpenampilan paling rapii disekolah bahkan mungkin dia satu-satunya siswa yang mematuhi cara berpakaian Pandora Gakuen sesuai buku panduan. Hanya 1 kekurang rapian pada dirinya yaitu rambutnya yang entah kenapa tetap saja seperti rumput laut. Walau begitu dia adalah peringkat kedua di Pandora Gakuen.

Hobinya selalu membawa buku aturan serta buku sanksi, kacamata minus yang tebal juga merupakan aksen utamanya. Cara bicaranya sudah bisa kalian tebak: sarkastik. Jadi mana ada gadis yang mau dekat dengan dia.

"Sharon Rainsworth, Alice Baskerville kenapa kalian tidak masuk ke kelas" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. "Liam sensei" teriak mereka berdua. "Cepat masuk pelajaran akan segera dimulai" jawabnya. "Baik sensei" jawab mereka berdua.

Sementara di tempat lain. "Baik aku akan datang, nanti sore didekat minimarket Leveiyu. Aku akan bersama mad kok" jawab seorang pria yang sedang bertelepon.

Alice POV

Sial dari tadi siang otakku sepertinya ga bisa diajak kompromi. Semua yang diajarkan ga ada satupun yang masuk. Semua gara-gara rencana kepindahan Oz. Apa benar ya aku harus bilang ke Oz kalau aku mencintainya. Tapi kalau aku ditolak gimana. Bakal malu sampai kelulusan pastinya. Liat wajahnya saja mukaku langsung merah. Apalagi mengajaknya berbicara mungkin aku akan pingsan. Apa sebaiknya aku minta tolong teman dekat Oz saja. Tapi siapa?.

Saat aku berpikir tiba-tiba pintuku diketuk seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganku. Dialah kakak kembarku. Si gadis pintar yang sangat berbeda denganku.

Normal POV

"Hei adikku, bantu aku dong" kata gadis berambut putih seputih salju. "Bantu apa. Kalau pelajaran, kau tahu kan ga mungkin" balas Alice. "Iya aku tahu, adiku memang bodoh. Tapi inii mudah kok. Tolong belikan obat dan pembalut di minimarket Leveiyu. Perutku sakit gara-gara sedang menstruasi" jawab gadis tadi.

"Baiklah, tapi ada upahnya lho Alyss" kata Alice. "Baiklah sisanya bisa kau belikan pudding" jawab Alyss. "Hore" kata Alice sambil beranjak pergi ke minimarket. "Tapi hati-hati Alice, katanya Geng Black Abyss muncul lagi" kata Alyss meningatkan. "Tenang, aku kan kuat" jawab Alice.

"Beli pesanan Alyss sudah, beli pudding sudah. Saatnya pulang" kata Alice. 'Kalau kelamaan Alyss pasti marah, cari jalan pintas ah' pikir Alice. Jalan yang ditepuh Alice, jalan pintas dibelakang minimarket yang sepi. 'lewat sini, hemat 10 menit. Pudding tunggu aku' pikir Alice. Disaat pikiran alice penuh dengan pudding tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh suara orang berteriak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan menganggu wilayahmu lagi" pinta seorang cowok berambut panjang dengan wajah babak belur. "Memang seharusnya kan" balas seorang cowok dengan jumper hitam sambil menendangnya.

"Hei, dia sudah minta maaf" balas teman si rambut panjang yang sudah ambruk dengan badan penuh luka. "Emangnya maaf berguna" balas pria tadi. "Sudahlah maafkan saja, geng mereka sudah kau pukul semua. Kau yang mengajakku tapi aku malah ga dapat satupun" balas seorang laki-laki berambut perak kepada laki-laki jumper hitam tadi. "Rencana berubah. Pecundang macam mereka 1 orang sudah cukup" balas si jumper hitam. Tanpa mereka sadari si rambut panjang tadi bangun sambil memegang botol minuman.

"Awas kau" teriak si rambut panjang sambil berlari melemparkan botol kearah pria yang telah menendangnya.

"Tes tes tes" kucuran darah keluar dari tangan pria jumper hitam ini. Dia menahan botol dengan tangannya. Nyaris kepalanya terkena. Dengan sigap dia membalikan keadaan. Si pria rambut panjang kini tertangkap oleh si jumper hitam.

"Mati kau" ujarnya. "Duaaak" pukulan demi pukulan di terima pria rambut panjang tadi dari pria ber jumper hitam. Dia memukul pria tadi tanpa belas kasihan. "Kau ketuanya kan. Jadi kau akan terima hukuman yang lebih" ujar jumper hitam lagi dengan nada sinis. Terakhir kali ia menendang pria malang ini untuk menuntaskan masalah ini.

"Sudahlah Raven, dia bisa mati " teriak pria berambut perak lagi. "Biar" ujarnya sambil melangkah mengambil rokok dari si rambut perak dan mulai menghisapnya.

Alice yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian ini hanya kaku bersembunyi dibalik box-box minimarket. Alice yang sebenarnya pandai berkelahi. Baru kali ini merasa takut.

Tangannya bergetar tak karuan melihat pria tinggi memakai jumper hitam serta jeans dengan warna senada memukul 7 orang sendirian. Apalagi darah yang bercucuran membuat Alice merinding. Aura yang dimiliki laki-laki ini sangat berbeda.

Alice mencoba pergi dari tempat ini, tak mau ambil bagian dari masalah ini, namun tiba-tiba "Braaaakkkk" box yang menutupi dirinya jatuh. Mencoba pergi namun naas barang-barang yang dibelinya jatuh tercecer.

"Siapa disana?" teriak pria berjumper hitam merasa curiga.

Tak ada balasan si jumper hitampun mendekat. Kali ini alice benar pasrah. Badannya kaku. Dan jumper hitam mulai berjalan didepannya.

Badan tinggi pria ini pun sudah didepan tubuh alice yang sedang berjongkok mengambil baran-barangnya.

Tiba- tiba keluar suara dari si jumper hitam tadi "Kelinci Bodoh" ujarnya. Merasa kenal suara ini Alice mendongakan kepalanya.

"RUMPUT LAUT" teriaknya.

To Be continue

a/n : author baru minta ripiu boleh dong. Sory banyak typo dan OOC. Chapter depan akan kei perbaiki

sorry kalo chapter 1 puanjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget. Gomen minna san

please read and review


End file.
